Universal Galactic Time
Universal Galactic Time, abbreviated to UGT, is the primary time standard to regulate clocks and time in the galaxy. It is based on Coordinated Universal Time on Earth.Federal State of Emergency: Winters Declared Acting President It is commonly known as Galactic Time. UGT is used throughout human inhabited space such as in the Core Systems, Colonia Region, Pleiades Nebula and by GalNet. Every star system and region of a planetary body has a time zone. This is a uniform standard time for legal, commercial, and social purposes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Time_zone Accuracy It is accurate. A year on Earth is obviously 1 year long, since it’s the standard of measurement. But we can break it down further.https://www.reddit.com/r/EliteDangerous/comments/3vzn7f/what_is_the_standard_for_the_clock/ A year is 365.24 days. Or 8,765 hours, or 526,000 minutes, or 31.6 million seconds. The tricky one is the number of days. Because the earth year doesn’t work out to exactly 365 days, we have the leap year. If we didn’t, days in the calendar wouldn’t match up with the position of the Earth in its orbit. Eventually, the months would flip around, and the northern hemisphere would have summer in January, and vice versa. To fix this, we put on extra days in some years, called leap years. In those leap years, a year lasts 366 days, and not the usual 365. This gets tacked onto the end of February. Normally, February only has 28 days, but in leap years, it has 29 days. Then you have leap years: The basic rule is that you have a leap year if you can divide the year by 4. So 2004, 2008, etc. But years divisible by 100 are not leap years. So 1800, 1900 aren’t leap years. Unless they’re divisible by 400. So 1600 and 2000 are leap years. By following this algorithm, you can have an Earth orbit that lasts 365.24 days. With the current system, it’s not actually perfect. There’s an extra 0.000125 days being accumulated. Over course of 8,000 years, the calendar will lose a single day. So 3300 - 2014 + 1286 years difference between now and the future, so if the earth would loose 1 day over 8000 years so: 0.16075 of a day so a loss of 3 hours and 51 mins over those 1286 years The earth spins 360 degrees every 23 hours, 56 mins and 4 seconds, so 3 hours and 51 mins would be 60.2 degrees minus what the earth is right now. When I looked at earth and compared the landmasses on the day time side of the planet it is off by about that 60 degrees, so it is accurate being that far into the future. Lore 26 MAY 3301 * Federal State of Emergency: Winters Declared Acting President. At 15:00 hours universal galactic time on 26th May 3301, Secretary of State Felicia Winters assumed the role of Acting President of the Federation in the wake of the disappearance of Spaceflight One.Elite: Dangerous Newsletter #77 29 FEB 3302 * Community Goal: Conspiracy Theorist Appeals for Cartographic Data. Conspiracy theorist Ricardo Bentonio issued an appeal for cartographic data after unearthing ancient records proving that the date February 29, 3302, which is present on all galactic calendars, should not exist. Bentonio hoped the cartographic data would substantiate his claims that the erroneous date signified the imminent end of the universe.Community Goal: Conspiracy Theorist Appeals for Cartographic DataGalactic News: Conspiracy Theorist's Appeal Ends References Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Technology